This invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer comprising a terminal for receiving or supplying an electric signal, a voice coil coupled to said terminal, and a diaphragm. Such a transducer is known from the book "Acoustics" by L.L. Beranek, Chapters 6 and 7, McGraw-Hill Book Company.
The known transducer, in particular when constructed as a loudspeaker, has a large mounting height and is heavy and expensive. It is the object of an invention to provide a transducer which has a smaller mounting height, is lighter in weight and is less expensive.